Entre calcetines, pantys y pijamas
by Un CoNeJo
Summary: Edward no estaba asi que debía matar lo aburrido de mi día con algo muy entretenido...lavar la ropa.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Entre calcetines, pantys y pijamas **_

Subía las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación tarareando una mezcla de melodías que Charlie, en un melancólico paseo por los años 60 me hizo favor de contagiarme después de haber repetido aquel disco de acetato más de 3 veces. Canturreaba al ritmo de _"Estas botas están hechas para caminar_" cuando al entrar en mi cuarto…

-¡AHHHHHHH! – grité a todo pulmón después de lo que acababa de ver dentro, pero no fui la única que armó escándalo.

-¿BELLA?... ¿BELLA ESTAS BIEN?...BELLA CONTÉSTAME… ¿ESTAS BIEN?... ¿BELLA?

* * *

_**!Hola!, después de tanto regreso con un nuevo fic diferente a lo que había escrito, doy un salto de "HP" a "Twilight" y a ver que tal me va, espero lo disfruten, les dejo este pequeño pedacito en lo que le doy los útlimo detalles a lo que sigue asi que espero actualizar muy pronto.**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quien sabe que hice que subi lo que no debía, quite lo que tampoco podía pero por fin quedo junto con su continuación; gracias a Lynn Cullen (Tocaya y colega tal vez aun no lo sabe jeje) a Anahy por su ánimo, a Diana por ser Diana, Adri Cullen y Marie Cullen por sus comentarios. **_

* * *

Tras el rechinido de la aguja del tocadiscos sobre el disco de acetato, Charlie comenzó a gritar con desesperación mientras corría escaleras arriba lo más rápido que le daban las piernas; al llegar se encontró con un montón de ropa regada en el suelo y a mí parada en la puerta de mi habitación. Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, me tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme con fuerza

-¿BELLA?... ¿BELLA ESTAS BIEN?...

-¡Espera… papá espera… todo está bien! - Trate de explicarle poniendo mis manos sobre sus brazos para hacer que se detuviera antes de que me dislocara algo

-¿BIEN? ¿ENTONCES POR QUE TANTOS GRITOS?

-De hecho papá, creo que la mayoría _son_ tuyos

-Bella no es momento para…

-Vale ya, pero suéltame antes de que mi cabeza salga botando – y por fin logré que se detuviera - es que…es que vi un murciélago revolotear en mi habitación

-¿¿Un murciélago?? – me preguntaba incrédulo

-Si pá, un murciélago muy alto…digo muy grande…y…y de ojos cafés

-¿¿Ojos cafés??

-Quiero decir que… de reojo _creo_ que lo vi café…tal vez era negro… pero era realmente muy…muy… - _muy guapo -_… ¡horrible papá, feísimo!

-¿Aun sigue ahí? – me preguntó a la vez que daba un paso en el interior de mi cuarto.

-¡NO! - lo paré en seco en su intento por entrar - No, creo que con tus gritos lo has ahuyentado, lo vi salir volando por la ventana

-Bella, es que tu no entiendes que no debes dejar la ventana abierta

-¡La cierro papá! - protesté

-¿Y el murciélago la abre?

-Pues este si – le dije con una leve sonrisa

-¿Estás segura de que se salió? – dijo intentando echar un vistazo al interior

-¡SI!, ya te dije que yo lo vi volar

-Mejor voy a entrar a cerciorarme, no vaya a ser que…

-¡NO!.. digo… es que… ¿ya te diste cuenta a caso de la hora que es? hoy estas de guardia ¿verdad?

-Si, tienes razón – dijo echándole un ojo a su reloj

-Te preparé un termo de café – le dije para distraerlo - y algo para que comas si es que te da hambre por la noche

-Sabes Bella, en momentos como este es cuando más me alegro de que estés por aquí – se inclinó hacia a mí y me dio un beso en la frente para después darse media vuelta - ¿Bella?

-¿Si papá? – le contesté mientras me agachaba a recoger mi ropa

-¿Segura que me puedo ir tranquilo y sin temor a que el murciélago te muerda?

-¡Ahh!, por eso ni te preocupes… este no quiere – terminé la frase entre dientes

-Bueno si lo ves no intentes nada ¿Ok? Puede ser peligroso

_-Creo que yo soy más peligroso para el _

-Bueno Bella, te dejo.

-Adiós papá

Charlie se fue no sin antes detenerse cada dos escalones para dar un vistazo rápido y cerciorarse de que yo estaba bien, suspiré y seguí levantando alguna que otra cosa cuando de pronto sentí como una fría mano me alcanzaba un par de calcetines.

* * *

**_Listo el segundo chap, gracias por leerme y llegar a hasta es_****_ta parte_**

**_XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Así que, _un horrible murciélago_ entró en tu habitación?, ¿ahora me comparas con un _feísimo murciélago_? – me decía en tono de víctima a la vez que ponía una de sus manos en la frente

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?... ¿qué haces aquí Edward se supone que volvías hasta mañana?

-He terminado de cazar un poco antes de lo esperado

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste que venias? – le dije molesta soltando de golpe la ropa sobre mi cama

-Por qué quería darte una sorpresa – dijo a la vez que tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas y la besaba delicadamente

-Pues si sorprenderme era tu intención, déjame decirte que lograste tu cometido y por culpa de eso dejaste mi ropa en un completo desastre, la traía toda perfectamente doblada y lista para meter en los cajones !y mira como ha quedado! – señalé hacia mi cama

_-¿Perfectamente doblada y lista para meter en los cajones?,_ pero si la traías revuelta en los brazos antes de tirarla, me sorprende que no te cayeras en las escaleras, conociéndote, ¿cómo podías mantener el equilibro?

-¿Sabes enrollar calcetines? Pues empieza – le dije fingiendo molestia a la vez que le lanzaba un montón de ellos a la cara, los cuales atrapó con gracia en el aire

-Si – me respondió de una manera sutil dibujando una pícara sonrisa - y también se doblar ropa interior – dijo alzando frente a su ojos una de mis pantys

Una serie de emociones mezcladas que iban desde la vergüenza hasta la vanidad, me nublaron la razón hasta que logré reaccionar y comencé a saltar tratando de recuperar mi preciada prenda, pero todos mis intentos fueron inútiles ya que el la sostenía muy en lo alto. Cuando estuve a punto de darme por vencida él mismo me dejó tomarla entrelazando sus dedos en los míos con la prenda en el medio de ambas manos. En un tono seductor y a la vez que me lanzaba una sensual mirada con aquellos ojos color miel a los que no me podía resistir me dijo

_-Creo que nunca te la he visto puesta _

Estoy segura de que me puse roja como un tomate ya que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se dibujaba en su rostro lo confirmaba, ¿acaso algún día podría vengarme de las de veces que me hacía sonrojar de esa manera? Tenía que contestar, tenía que responder de una manera tal que lo dejará - por lo menos esta vez - avergonzado, y no sé cómo pero las palabras brotaron de mis labios

-No la has visto por qué… por qué no quieres, yo soy materia dispuesta y te la puedo modelar cuando sea, esta noche si gustas y además sabes que – le dije poniéndome de puntitas y acercándome a su oído para susurrarle de la manera más seductora posible - _también la tengo en versión tanga_ – me mordí el labio inferior y me di la vuelta

Por fin después de tantas que me había hecho, era yo quien lo dejaba sin palabras ante mi comentario, y casi podría jurar ante el mundo entero que un leve rubor iluminó sus mejillas

-Bueno, ahí abajo hay más calcetines…. Yo voy a bañarme

Fue lo último que dije a la vez que tomaba unas cuantas cosas y salía con dirección al baño, en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa para ser yo la que contara con el don de Edward para leer los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza después de mi comentario, ¿estaría enfadado? O… ¿estaría considerando la posibilidad de aceptar mi oferta...?

Terminé de bañarme, me puse mi pijama, me arreglé un poco y comencé a secarme el cabello, volví a mi habitación y me encontré a un pensativo Edward tratando de emparejar un par de calcetines, que luego se hecho al hombre junto con otros que tampoco tenían pareja a la vez que revolvía en la ropa buscando más

-Sabes algo –dijo sin voltear a verme - creo que el monstruo de los calcetines asecha tu secadora, hay por lo menos 6 que no… - se quedó con la palabra en la boca al voltear a verme, tenía los ojos abiertos de tal manera que por un instante pensé que Charlie estaba detrás de mí, pero de no ser por qué había escuchado su coche alejarse y por que tenía confianza en el don de Edward, hubiera volteado para asegurarme.

-¿No tienen pareja? –completé su frase- no te preocupes saldrán mañana en la ropa que lave o con suerte la semana que viene, mientras puedes dejarlos sobre el escritorio – le dije a la vez que soltaba la toalla y comenzaba a cepillarme el cabello

-¿Y "_eso_"?

-Pues no sé, deben estar mezclado con otra ropa

-No, no, no -dijo titubeante- yo me refiero a… - lanzó una mirada al camisón corto de un suave color rosa que me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, ajustaba en el busto dejando una suave caída en la tela, era sin mangas y en las tiritas para ajustar la parte superior se adornaban con pequeños moñitos, tenía un cuello en corte V y estaba adornado con un leve encaje.

-¿Que tiene? – reclamé a la vez que me miraba en el espejo

-¿Qué pasó con esa vieja… descolorida… pero muy sexy sudadera? - me reí de su comentario sobre mi vieja pijama

-Como tú dices ya estaba vieja y decidí jubilarla, en cuanto a "_esto_" me la regaló René hace tiempo, ahora que se mudaba la encontró entre un poco de ropa que deje allá, supuso que me debía hacer mucha falta ya que me la mandó por paquetería, llegó ayer por la tarde junto con otras cosas, no me veo como la chica del catálogo pero…

-Todo lo contrario – dijo a la vez que me tomaba por la cintura y se acercaba a mi- te queda mucho mejor que a una modelo de catálogo

Y tras una ligera sonrisa me besó con aquellos fríos labios y me presionó contra su cuerpo, yo me aferré a su cuello cuando sentí como sus manos recorrían la suave tela del camisón hasta llegar a la parte más baja de mi espalda

-Edward Cullen – dije incrédula y sorprendida - ¿tienes las manos puestas donde creo que las tienes?

-Isabella Swan ¿tienes puesta la panty que creo tienes puesta?... Y además no tras sostén, ¿Que intentas?

-Mi respuesta a lo primero es un sí, a lo segundo no es mi culpa así está diseñado el camisón y a lo tercero… yo nada ¿y tú?

**_!Ehhhh! que tal? espero les vaya gustando, disfrútenlo mucho por que ya casi llegamos al final. _**

**_Una vez más gracias a ti que lees hasta estas últimas palabras._**

**_XOXO_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pues un enorme agradecimiento a todos ustedes que leyeron este fic y gracias a: E.W.C, Franshquiquis, Dana13, ediyu, Willow Anne Summers, Lynn Cullen (colegui), RociRadcliffe, andeli Malfoy Cullen, anahy, The little Cullen, Aranel Hojaverde, Ardeth, Adri Cullen, clara, Tsu Asakura, virina, idoia.d.b, FatiPotter, Mari-Cullen, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, mitsuko-chan, Legarathien (no pude entrar a pag), Bunny1986, Adri Cullen, Anahhy,_** **_que me han dejado sus cometarios, me he divertido mucho con ellos, gracias por los ánimos, cosas que me escriben y por agregarme a sus favoritos. Lorany un día mushasha "ya me vi" no nos vuelven a volar la idea, Diana alias "BoLi" dedicado a tu moñoñoñes._**

**_Y pues bien saben este fic tenía un dilema, 2 posibles finales y después de sus comentarios he decidido_**

**_Dejarlo sin final..._**

**_Nooo ni yo podría verlo asi, bueno el hecho es que la mayoría de las que se autodenominaban "perversas" que votó(jejeje chicas somos muchas no se sientan mal) votó por el segundo final, el hecho es que voy a subir los dos, uno sigue acontinuación el otro lo encuentras en la sección rating M_****_ por que ya no cumple con la clasificación pg 13,"por encima de la ropa y de la cintura para arriba y nada de lengua XD" _**

**_¿Por que hacer eso?, por que mi fic solo tiene de M el final por eso lo separo, para que tenga doble oportunidad de llegar a varios, asi el que tenga ganas de leer el final M - y dedicado para todas las que viene leyendo este fic - puede darle clic hasta por allá en rating M lo encuentras bajo el mismo nombre._**

**_Sip asi es, en fin me despido de todos ustedes y espero leerlos pronto._**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

Le sonreí pícara y lo besé de nuevo de una manera suave, de pronto todo comenzó a ponerse intenso cuando sentí como sus manos recorrían mi espalda, yo me pegué contra él y me enganché con fuerza a su cuello y de la pequeña posibilidad de… pero todo terminó tan de repente como había comenzado en esta, así como en otras ocasiones

-Bella – murmuró Edward alejándome de él y mirando hacia el suelo

-Ya sé, ya se - le dije a la vez que me apartaba de él y tomaba la ropa que estaba en la cama para ponerla en otro lado.

-Bella es que no entiendes

-Sí, yo entiendo. Yo entiendo que no podemos llegar más allá por qué en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podrías terminar con mi vida sin darte cuenta, que tan solo con una mano podrías destrozarme por qué soy _muy delicada_ y bla bla bla, ya me lo sé de memoria Edward

-Bella para mí es muy difícil…

-¿Solo para ti? ¿Y qué crees, que para mí no lo es? – le dije en reproche volteando a verlo incluso con coraje - ¡No, como lo puedo comparar! ¡claro que no es lo mismo! por qué tu siempre quedas en perfecto estado casi inalterado, como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando soy yo a la que le falta el aire, la que no recuerda como se llama ni como se respira y cuyo corazón está a punto de saltar fuera de su pecho por lo rápido que late… me quemas con tus frías manos ansiando que lleguen más allá ¿y te atreves a decirme que es difícil para ti? ¿y yo?

Edward no respondió, sin embargo mis palabras resonaban hirientes en su cabeza eso estoy segura. Me sentí mal después de haberle reclamado de esa manera, pero era algo que venía guardando desde hace mucho tiempo y me causaba malestar; quería que me tragara la tierra en ese momento por haberlo puesto en aprietos con todo lo que le decía, se debía estar sintiendo tan mal como yo pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, por lo menos no por ahora.

-Voy a la cocina por un poco de agua – dije después de unos minutos

-Bella… - respondió Edward intentando tomarme de la mano

-Aquí espérame – le dije a la vez que levantaba la mano para indicarle que no me siguiera, necesitaba unos minutos a solas y él lo comprendió. Salí cerrando tras de mí la puerta al borde de las lágrimas por mi desesperación e impotencia de no poder estar con Edward como yo quería.

Bajé a la cocina y me serví un poco de agua, cuando fue que escuche un ruido constante que me llevó hasta donde el tocadiscos, aun seguía puesto aquel disco de acetato que se trabó antes de que Charlie subiera corriendo a buscarme. Para calmarme un poco más lo puse en la última canción que no había acabado de tocar. Comencé a tararear la canción que ya casi me había aprendido y más relajada comencé a hacer algo que muy difícilmente creí poder, me solté por completo y simplemente me moví. Me deje llevar por el ritmo y comencé a bailar - si es que a unos cuantos contoneos de cadera se le puede llamar bailar - de momentos alzaba un poco el camisón dejando ver más allá de lo que hasta el momento se veía, después tomé el control del estéreo y lo utilicé como un micrófono para cantar esa parte a la que ahora le daba un nuevo sentido.

_Siempre juegas con lo que menos debes_

_Y siempre piensas que nunca perderás ¡Ja!_

_Yo ya sé como lo haré, ¡si!_

_Jugando sola nunca ganare_

_Mis botas están hechas para caminar y eso es lo que harán _

_Uno de estos días si, van a caminar sobre ti_

_Botas están listas ¡caminen!_

Después de unos cuantos contoneos, movimientos al puro estilo twist que Charlie me había enseñado, y después de haber dejado mi cabello alborotado por las tantas veces que pasé mis manos entre mi pelo suelto, me detuve y comencé a reír incontrolada, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que tenía público. Edward. Estaba parado a unos metros de mí y había visto el show. ¿Que acababa de hacer? ¡Seguramente el ridículo y en qué manera!, lo malo es que todo fue ante los ojos de mi novio, quien seguramente ya habría visto bailes y mejores que el que yo trataba de realizar.

Fue ahí donde me percate de algo, sus ojos se veían como en aquel primer día de clases al sentarme a su lado, estaban completamente oscuros y no dejaba de mirarme - como alguien había dicho - como si fuera algo comestible. Por unos momentos realmente me asusté no sabía qué hacer para sacarlo de su trance cuando fue que su celular sonó. Solo una persona podía marcar en esos instantes y pedí al cielo que no fuera quien yo pensaba por qué no traería buenas noticias y tal vez hasta confirmaría lo que estaba por pasar.

-Hola Alice – contestó con dureza y apenas apartando la vista de mí a la vez que se alejaba hasta la puerta de entrada.

Aproveché ese momento y me escabullí lo más sigilosamente posible hasta mi cuarto, cuando llegué arriba estaba un poco temblorosa - _Ridícula _- me dije al verme las manos - _Edward no sería capaz…pero si Alice habló es porque… ¿y si pierde el control? _-

-Habló Alice – dijo Edward con tono severo detrás de mí haciéndome saltar, gritar y llevarme las manos al pecho por puro instinto ante el susto que me acababa de dar.

-¿Alice? - Pregunte con un hilo de voz

-Si – respondió cortante

-¿Y qué te dijo…hay problemas? – insistí en conocer la información que no se me daba

-¿Te sientes bien? – me preguntó a la vez que caminaba hacia donde yo estaba a lo que respondí dando un leve paso hacia atrás

-Mmju – murmuré en afirmación a su pregunta, las palabras no me salían

-Me habló para darme un par de noticias, una buena y otra mala

No me di cuenta de que Edward me había acorralado entre él y la pared hasta que sentí su frío aliento en la cara y la dura pared en mi espalda, traté de aclarar mi garganta para seguir

-¿Mala? – dije en un tono ahogado - ¿entonces si paso algo?

-Aún no – dijo a la vez que ponía sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza impidiéndome cualquier posibilidad de escape; comenzó a recorrer con la fría punta de su nariz mi mejilla a la vez que inhalaba profundamente el aroma de mi cuello. Traté de enfocarme en mi respuesta y mantenerme lo mas alerta posible en esos momentos por si había que actuar-

-¿Aun no?- pregunté con voz temblorosa

-Cual noticia quieres escuchar primero – me susurró al oído - ¿la buena? – dijo besando mi oreja - ¿o la mala? –dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja

_Concéntrate Bella concéntrate_ – estuve a punto de ahogarme en el mar de sensaciones en el que nadaba, así que me repetí mil veces en la cabeza- _concéntrate, concéntrate_- para después poder hablar - ¿La buena?

-¿Me preguntas o me respondes? – dijo ahora rozando sus labios contra los míos con cada palabra que articulaba, mis labios respondieron moviéndose en busca de un beso

-¿Te respondo? – Edward se rió ante mi respuesta y dejó ver sus relucientes dientes

-Mejor empecemos con la mala – me dijo clavando sus ojos aun oscuros en los míos

-¿La mala? – dije tratando de pasar saliva

-Ajá – se expreso mientras me besaba el hombro derecho y recorría con el dorso de su mano derecha mi desnudo brazo izquierdo; su piel se sentía tan tersa cuando la rozaba contra la mía - Alice me recuerda que mañana saldrán a Seattle de compras por lo que me pide que no te desvele demasiado – dijo repartiendo besos a lo largo de mi clavícula

-¿Y por qué se supone que es una mala noticia- me falló la voz- porque se supone me he de desvelar?

-Por culpa de la buena noticia –me respondió mirándome de nuevo a los ojos

-¿La buena noticia y cuál es esa?

-La buena noticia….la buena noticia la descubrirás en unos instantes...

Lo que pasó después…

Lo que paso después confirmó lo que había visto Alice en una de las mejores visiones que había tenido desde que la conocía, me desvelaría y no llegaría siquiera a salir de mi cuarto, por lo menos no hasta después del medio día - y si bien no vio lo sucedido a detalle fiiiuuu - por lo menos si le dio la información suficiente a Edward para saber que todo saldría bien aquella noche y más de una vez.

FIN

* * *

**_Gacias a ti que has llegado hasta aqui_****_, esepro verte en el otro final XD_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
